


Phoenix

by Louissa



Series: Superpower AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Batfam has superpowers, Death, M/M, Resurrection, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim needs a hug, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: For as long as he could remember Tim's always hated his eyes.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the superpowers AU I posted a while back, it's before the events of Hidden. However, it is important to read Hidden before reading this as it gives insight into the powers that the batfam has.

~ 3 years ago ~

Ever since he could remember Tim could manipulate technology, it started with the family TV being too loud and he wanted the loud noise to stop. So it stopped. His parents never realised he had powers, not until he learnt how to manipulate the darkness. That’s when they realised their son was a freak, Jack had even called him a monster to his face. 

Of course that was only behind closed doors, to the media the Drake family was happy and perfect in every single way. So going to Gala’s was saving grace, he’d be able to see Jason again. He was the only other person who knew of his powers and didn’t see him as a freak, Jason thought they were the coolest thing in the world. 

They sat in total darkness on Jason’s bed, he could see Jason as bright as day but all Jason would be able to see was the bright glow of his eyes and nothing else. Normally they’d sit and talk about anything but both of them seemed to be hiding secrets, the burden weighing on their moods. 

Things were worse than usual back home and Tim knew he could never tell Jason, there were more important things for Jason to worry about. Like being robin and saving Gotham from all of the bad.

“Ya know timbo, your eyes are pretty when they glow.” 

All he could think of was how he was a freak, his eyes made him a freak. Jason was wrong. His father was always going to be right, Tim was a freak. There was no way that Jason could see them as anything but disgusting.

“They’re not! I hate them! I hate my powers.”

“Tim that’s not true-”

“I’m a freak! You know it! I’m a freak Jason! A freak! 

The light returned at Tim’s sudden outburst, he could see the hurt in Jason’s eyes as he scooted off of the bed and towards the door. If he’d known that was the last time he’d see his best friend he wouldn’t of left, he never should’ve left.

~ 3 months later ~

Batman found him at the top of Wayne Enterprises, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get past all of the codes and locks that tried to stop him. His parents hadn’t been home since Jason’s death, they left the week after the funeral and Tim was left on his own. Rain soaked into his clothes as he turned and looked up at Bruce Wayne, the man he knew was under the cowl. 

“How did you get up here?”

When he didn’t answer Batman crouched down to his height and ruffled his hair to Tim’s surprise, he felt like his entire chest was going to explode. Tears threatened to fall as he balled his hands into fists, Tim wanted to yell and scream at him for not saving Jason. He was the only person who didn’t think Tim was a freak, the only person who mattered to him.

“I-I miss him Bruce. He was my best friend!”

The cowl was gone and Bruce Wayne was pulling him into his chest, holding him as tight as he physically could without crushing him.

“I know buddy I know.” 

“H-He’s gone.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

-

~ 2 Years Later ~

Tim never forgot Jason, grief had almost consumed him after the loss of his best friend. If Bruce hadn’t found him that night he would’ve become the villain that Jason once fought against, he’d been Phoenix for one year now and never regretted a moment of it. He couldn’t take up the mantle of Robin not after losing Jason.

He wasn’t living with his parents anymore, Bruce had found out about his powers and how his parents reacted to it all. With the lawyers that Bruce had his parents didn’t stand a chance, not that they wanted him anyway. Once he was gone they were free to travel as they pleased and not deal with their freak of a child ever again. 

“Tim you’re thinking too much again, if you think any louder I won’t be able to ignore you.” 

“Sorry B, I forget you can hear my thoughts through the comms” 

“You were thinking about him again.” 

Tim ignored him and continued tying up the last of the bad guys. Once he was done he stood back to marvel his work, there was always something satisfying from stopping the production of drugs hitting the streets of Gotham. He remembered Jason ranting about it to him before he died, about how the cops never did enough to stop the drugs from hitting the streets. Tim hoped that he was making Jason proud. 

“Alright I’m done B, gonna crash at the pent house.” 

“Make sure you wash out your coffee cups.” 

“Yeah yeah or Alfred will be mad again.” 

-

As much as Tim loved staying at the manor it reminded him of Jason too much sometimes, this year Jason would’ve been 18. They had planned on going to Florida together for his 18th birthday, that was if Bruce would let them take a car and drive all the way there. It was unlikely but they were 15 and they could dream. 

Tim stumbled into the living room of the penthouse and stripped out of the top half of his uniform and discarded his domino in the trash, he looked down at the bruises that littered his torso. Some were old but some were new, Tim never could really tell these days. 

“B must be getting lazy these days, not even checking to make sure one of his little birdies made it home safe.” 

He turned quickly, his hand reaching for his bo only for it to be shot out of his hand, Tim plunged the room into darkness. He closed his eyes not wanting to give away his position, with a domino on it hid his glowing eyes quite well in the darkness but without it he was a walking target. 

Tim knew he was heading towards the front door, if he could make it that far he could easily escape. His hip bumped a chair causing it to screech against the marble tie, a deep chuckle made Tim’s stomach drop and eyes flew open as he bumped into the chest of his attacker. 

“Ya know Timbo, your eyes are pretty when they glow.” 

The light returned again and Tim found himself staring face to face with Jason Todd, this couldn’t be real. He had to be dealing with a meta, one that could get into his head or shapeshift like clayface.

“Jay?”

“I’m a lot harder to kill than you think.”

Before he could form a response Jason’s fist connected with his cheek, the last thing he remembered was vines surrounding him before he was out.


End file.
